


Birdie

by lolachrome



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Fanvid, Vividcon, vid, vidding, vividcon premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Think I'm glass/I think I'm breaking it.A Betty character study. Spoilers for all seasons.Vividcon Premiere 2017.





	Birdie




End file.
